Hot Hot Cerebro-Shell
Yamalia Yamalia, known to the locals as Yamalo-Nenets Autonomous Okrug, is a sparse land, bordered by high mountainous passes, the majority is a low-lying cold flatland. Population centres are small and lightly scattered, with barely any sight of human habitation. What there is however, are large gas refineries, that sprawl out spider-like across the landscape, belching flame and sucking the produce from the earth, for conversion into precious energy. Obvious exits: South S leads to Omsk. East E leads to West Siberia. West W leads to Urals. Americon arrives from the West Siberia to the east. Americon has arrived. Americon says, "I claim this land in the name of AMERICA!" Hot Spot says, "Well." Hot Spot says, "America's our ally, so..." Hot Spot says, "Thanks." Monstereo says, "America already claimed America." Jayson Redfield says, "...Stop giving my country a bad name." Monstereo says, "And the moon." Foxfire says, "Oh, hey, it's the crazy-mech again!" Frenzy belated, "In America!" Americon says, "I didn't understand anything you people said! Try speaking American, it's the only language I understand!" Jayson Redfield says flatly, "'American' is English." Monstereo says, "And a multitude of other languages." Americon says, "Whatever you say, Frenchman!" Jayson Redfield corrects, "I'm *part* French. Still American." Quickswitch says, "The whole lot of you baffle me. I give up." Foxfire says, "You get used to it, Quickswitch." Americon says, "Part American is NOT ENOUGH! You must be one hundred percent American, unlike this Russian guy I just kicked for no reason!" Quickswitch says, "It was better back on Cybertron." Jayson Redfield says, "Who are you to tell me what my heritage 'must' be? You're not even human!" Monstereo sheds a tear for the mess battles leave behind. Americon says, "And you probably think that makes you SPECIAL! Ha! I laugh at you! HA HA!" Ultra Magnus has arrived. Quickswitch says, "The Decepticon Empire believes it can dictate anything." Jayson Redfield says, "I'm gonna shoot yer optics out..." Scrapper says, "Know this, fellow Decepticons, that while we march onwards towards victory here in... Ya... Yamalia? Is that even a real place? Well while we march onward to victory here, the Autobots must never know about our secret secondary objective." Monstereo says, "Americon... I guarantee you, that if you could bend and twist to be able to look at your own aft, you'd see Made In Nurotican Republic of Denial." Frenzy says, "Uh, to crush our enemies, to see them driven before us, and to hear the lamentation of their women? And then have their women serve us high-octane beverage-fuels?" Scrapper says, "You know what, I'm not even going to bother telling you the secondary objective. I think it's safer all around that way." Quickswitch says, "Why would Soundwave create a tape like that!" Frenzy says, "Boo!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "To tick us off." Monstereo says, "Variety." Quickswitch says, "Heh. It works." Monstereo says, "It's the spice of life." Arcee says, "What's going on out there, team?" Warmonger says, "All TRUE Decepticons ALREADY KNOW the SECRET objective, Frenzy!" Americon says, "Since that place is obviously not in America, I have determined that you are a liar! Now excuse me, I have Russians to kick!" Quickswitch says, "Leave the little Earth life alone." Monstereo says, "Awww... please don't do that." Warmonger says, "It is written on our very laser cores by the mighty soldering pen of Galvatron himself." Quickswitch says, "Or do you /want/ me to come there an kick your aft?" Americon says, "Soundwave soldered my laser core once, while I was still conscious! It really hurt!" Monstereo says, "Do it! Do it! Do it!" Monstereo says, "But give him a fair chance to change his ways and be remorseful." Frenzy says, "You're kind of a dork." Jayson Redfield says, "Please tell that...MECH to stay the HELL out of my country." Quickswitch says, "Of course." Warmonger says, "/You/ are kind of a /fool/." Frenzy says, "Your face is a fool." Quickswitch grins and issues in a purr, "If he doesn't, on both... then he's my, what do you humans call it, a chew toy." Dirge says, "Blessed silence, who has slain thee?" Warmonger says, "Your wit is as sharp as your pistons, Frenzy." Frenzy says, "Rumble's got the pistons." Warmonger says, "Exactly." Frenzy says, "I've got the badass mofo speaker system." Frenzy says, "I think I totally got the better deal out of that." Jayson Redfield says, "Sounds good to me. I just want him gone." Nate Briar says, "Who? Me?" A Constructicon is busy at work here in Europe. Scrapper, along with a squadron of six Decepticon gumbies, are currently busy putting together what appears to be a communications, sensor array, and barrack here in the mountain-surrounded flatlands of Yamalia. The station is large enough to service a small garrison of Decepticon soldiers. Ideally, from here Seekers will be able to launch and patrol the surrounding areas, striking out against the gas refineries and otherwise assuming domination of this territory. There is a medium sized Decepticon shuttle present, from which Scrapper and the other Decepticons are busy getting out the materials in order to build this outpost. As per normal Constructicon efficiency, it's coming along at an alarming pace despite the relatively recent amount of time it's been since Scrapper and the others have arrived in the area. Unfortunately it was only a matter of time before an EDC patrol spotted the shuttle and reported back to Autobot & EDC HQ... Americon kicks another Russian, who can be heard yelping over his radio. Jayson Redfield says, "No, Proto. That Americon freak." Jayson Redfield says, "He has the nerve to tell me I have to be one hundred percent American." Arcee says, "I repeat. What's the situation?" Americon, however, is not doing much to help. He's just wandering around kicking Russians in a nearby village, and laughing obnoxiously as he knocks them over. "Ha HA! That's for the Cold War, you BASTARDS!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Americon's being a freak. 'Nuff said." Space Shuttle is flying over a small ymalayan village. From afar he notices a Decepticon treatening humans. Courage is not Phoenix' greates strenght but he doesn't need much in order to teach respect to a small Decepticon. He glides down hailing, "Stop it right there, Decepticon!" With the report of a possible Decepticon encampment, Magnus enlisted a small troop of soldiers as support befor rolling out, his trailer full of nervous recruits with two more trailing behind on their own wheels. It's not long befor he and his squad arrive on sight, a opening volly ripping from the missile pods mounted on the sides of his trailer, red rockets streaking away to undo what work the Constructicon and his band have done. Sunstreaker says, "I think that's an understatement most of the time, Foxfire." Americon peers up, frowning at the space shuttle. "No, I will not stop! I am avenging the invasion of America by the Russians! And you sissy Autobots will not stop the crushing wheels of JUSTICE!" He transforms into eagle mode and soars up after Phoenix, blasting away with eye lasers. "WOLLLLLVVVERRRIIIINE!" Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Monstereo says, "Stop him. Duct Tape his mouth." Americon manages to strike Phoenix with his O' say can you see lasers. Saboteur Foxfire says, "What would *you* call him, Sunny?" Robotic Bald Eagle yells, "WOLVERINE!" again as he shoots (again). Americon manages to strike Phoenix with his O' say can you see lasers. City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Engaging Decepticon forces in Yamalia." "Incoming!" One of the Decepticon gumbies shout as rockets appear on the horizon. The seven Decepticons all bolt in different directions as the missiles fly. The several story building, while could no doubt handle such a volley once completed, has half of it cave in due to the unfinished nature. A fireball erupts from the centre of it, and Scrapper scowls angrily at the Autobot second in command. "Blast it, Ultra Magnus! Don't you know how much work this was?! Decepticons, get him!" The six gumbies transform, three into heavily armoured and armed cars, and three into fighter jet planes, and soar towards the Optimus repaint. Scrapper meanwhile has rushed towards the shuttle, either to flee or to get the heavy artillery in order to deal with Ultra Magnus. The three Decepticon fliers meanwhile reach Magnus first, each dropping a payload of bombs while they streak past him. Sunstreaker says, "Words I'm not supposed to say on open channel, according to Red Alert." Monstereo says, "To-may-to, To-mah-to." Saboteur Foxfire says, "For fear of little cassettes hearing them?" Arcee says, "Is there any need for assistance, Ultra Magnus?" City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Negative, Arcee.. Seems that it's only Scrapper and a team of regulers." Arcee says, "All right. I'm available if the need arises." City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Acknowledged." The shot hits Phoenix, damaging his right wing. As he falls down, Phoenix figures it would be safer to transform to diminish the damage caused by the crash. He flips forward letting his head up and his legs extend. Since he is still high in the sky, he has enough time to take out his disruptor to shoot down at Americon. The orange and black space shuttle transforms into a mean looking robot mode. Phoenix strikes Robotic) Bald) Eagle) with disruptor. Robotic Bald Eagle is scorched in the shoulder, and wobbles in mid-air, but he corrects his flight path, flying right at Phoenix's face. "Trying to fly like an EAGLE? Sorry, friend, but I am the only eagle here... IN AMERICA! Caw!" He aims his beak at the Autobot's face, and then... Americon manages to strike Phoenix with his Beak Of Rights. "Autobots, Roll out and engage!" ordered Magnus, his loading ramp dropping and allowing his passengers to hit the road even as their transport swerved and jerked to avoid the missles. The shriek of tires joined the sound of detonation, shrapnel and debris clattering against his armored hull, more breaking through then his plating could deflect. Three of his units surged forward, two disguised as more mundane vehicles while one opened up with weapons fire from a turret atop it's APC form. The other three broke away, seeking cover befor riddling the air with laser fire. Magnus himself transformed as soon as his trailer empited, rearing up fully armored and well armed, his weapon barking fire out at the three land units, Scrapper ignored as a retreating threat. The small beak pierces trough Phoenix' armor sending sparks around. As the eagle passes by, Phoenix tries to catch it to ram it into the ground. "You won't get away with that!" Phoenix strikes Robotic) Bald) Eagle) with ram. Robotic Bald Eagle YURKS as he is pulled down and slammed into the hard, cold ground. "OW! I would be more worried about not getting away with it... IF I WAS NOT AN AMERICAN!" He transforms, and suddenly, Americon's wings become legs, and he scrambles out from under the larger Autobot. Once free, he leaps to his feet and fires away blindly behind himself with red, white, and blue lasers. "Catch me if you CAN, you Communist!" Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Americon manages to strike Phoenix with his Red, White, and Blue Lasers. "Hey!" a Decepticon Seeker by the name of Dogfight calls out, "He brought reinforcements with him! Cheat, Ultra Magnus! Cheat!" Dogfight and his two wingmechs swoop upwards after their bombing run on Ultra Magnus. They were hoping for a chance to gang up on the Autobot executive officer, but this has ruined their plans. The three Decepticon cars meanwhile swerve to the side at the sudden arrival of additional targets. A laser turret on the top of a beautiful Ashton Martin swivels and aims at one of the mundane vehicle's tires. The other two are blasted by the APC's turret and sent skidding away. They aren't out of the fight but they are off guard. Scrapper meanwhile is in the Decepticon shuttle, rummaging around frantically for something. "Where is it... where is it? Come on, I know it was around here somewhere... Long Haul, blast you, you misplaced the Cerebro-shell Operational Controller & Killer, didn't you?!" Phoenix is hit hard on the chest by two of the three lasers. He rises back on his feet and says, "Communist? Shows what you know, American..." Then he swings his large foot in Americon's direction. Phoenix misses Americon with his kick attack. One of the plainer Autotrooper's, ironicly named 'Blowout', takes the laser to a tire. The tire's rim slams against the road/earth/what have you, he shout's a censored complaint befor promptly transforming, rolling to the roadside where he takes up a covering position, adding his weapon fire upon the sleek Ashton Martin. Bunker, the futuristic APC, and Muffler, a pick-up reuck continue the initial charge, aiming their front ends towards the hit vehicles, sweeping past Magnus as he turns his fire upwards, lending his aim to the aid of Downshift, Crankshaft, and Twizzler. Americon ducks and rolls under the kick, his tiny body making him that much harder to hit. "That's AmeriCON, to you, Frenchie!" He flees from Phoenix, kicking over an elderly Russian woman as he darts down the streets of the small Russian village he had been tormenting earlier. Finally, he dives inside of a small store, and leans around a corner with one of his handguns, spraying more laser blasts around at random. Americon manages to strike Phoenix with his Paint Burner. With Ultra Magnus on their side, the ground Decepticons are heavily outmatched while Dogfight and his squad turn about for another pass. Glamour, the Aston Martin, is blasted by Magnus and topples over onto his side before transforming into robot mode in a kneeling position. "Ugh, we're ENGINEERS, Magnus. Go pick on someone your own size!" he complains. Glamour takes one blast at Magnus before turning and running. The other two Decepticon cars are sprinting as well for reasons that become all too clear as the three Seekers come about, this time dropping cluster bombs in a concentrated area. The ground in front of Magnus and the Autobots explodes, followed by the ground closer, followed by the ground closer, until the bombs are on top and past them. Dogfight is heard laughing the whole way. Not because of the bombs, but because of the secondary objective to this mission. Dogfight was the unlikely soldier who had to initially test the device. The Seeker on Dogfight's right, as they pass over the Autobots, suddenly shatters from the attacks of Bunker and his buddies. The debris that rains down onto the ground is quickly consumed by the cluster bombing. Scrapper meanwhile has found what he needed. It is a stange device about the size of a Cassetticon. It looks like what the result would be of a windmill having a baby with an hour glass. Hoisting it up, Scrapper slowly creeps back down the ramp of the Decepticon shuttle, trying to be discreet. He eyes Ultra Magnus. The shot scratches Phoenix' paint some more. This little bot truely is more than meet the eye... (insert pre-recorded laughters) Phoenix is loosing his will to fight. That and he's getting scarred for his own hide. Trying to lead Americon out of the village, Phoenix flees north. Phoenix begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ultra Magnus, Scrapper. Americon hears Phoneix running, and dives back out of the shop. Planting hands on his hips, he smiles and watches proudly as the Autobot turns tail and flees. So filled is he with American pride over his victory, he flies across the city, taking down any Russian Federation flags he sees and replacing them with American flags. Finally, he stands on the highest point in the village, a church bell tower, and dramatically waves around an American flag. "Attention people of Russia! You are FREE... under Decepticon control!" Doesn't seem like he wants to chase the Autobot. "Scatter!" barks Magnus as the first carpet of bombs detonate, blasting the moderately armored Bunker from the the area and doing very, very bad things to muffler, his civilian form allowing him less protection. Blowout mutters a curse and makes for cover, escaping all but the farthest flown debris. Magnus is not so lucky, turning, he makes a hastey retreat for cover only to have the bombing run easily outpace him. The world around him erupts into explosions, battering him from all directions, his hefty plating mostlikly being the only thing that keeps him from the status of a smouldering wreck alongside Muffler. To find him one would only need to look to the badly damaged heap of machine currently pushing himself back upto his feet, smoke and sparks billowing out of the multitude of newly made gaps in his armor. Twizzler,Crankshaft and Downshift fling insults and threats along with their concentrated fire into the flight path of the jets, fingers curled tightly around their triggers as their weapons sputter pellets of energy into the sky. Americon says, "Hurray! I have prevailed!" Scrapper says, "Hooray! Wait, where the hell are you?" Frenzy says, "Hooray!" Frenzy says, "Wait, who the hell are you?" Americon says, "I am Americon, and I am very near you, Scrapper! I hitched a ride on the back of your head in tape mode!" Dirge says, "Have you prevailed, or have you simply failed to die?" Americon says, "Both!" Scrapper says, "No wonder my head was so itchy. I thought it was just because of... look, it doesn't matter what I thought it was. Ultra Magnus is demolishing my outpost!" Americon says, "Not for long, for I will defeat him, too!" Scrapper says, "Good! My forces are getting their chronometres cleaned over here!" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Do you require assistance, Scrapper?" Scrapper says, "The outpost is already ruined. I imagine we'll have to pull back." Frenzy says, "Pff. Maybe with that attitude." Frenzy says, "Maybe you should transform into Devastator's foot and stomp Magnus!" Americon shoves the American flag's pole right into the roof of the church, and leaves it there at a bit of an awkward angle. Then, he transforms to eagle mode and flies up high into the sky. Following Scrapper's last known coordinates, he quickly locates the ground battle between Autobots and Decepticons. And since Americon isn't a gumby anymore, his strafing fire is much more effective against the Autobot gumbies! "Run away, Autobots! RUN AWAY... or who's running anyway?" He cocks his head about as Decepticons already begin to run off in different directions. Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! The Creepy One, Sunder says, "If only that could work..." The remaining two Seekers can be heard laughing over the sounds of explosions as the cluster bombs explode down around them. Bombing Autobots is the number one best reason for a Decepticon to enjoy flying, and is probably the source of their superiority complex in the face of Autobot resistance. Under fire from the Autobots below, the pair split off in opposite directions, chased away from the energy bolts. The three ground pounders have more or less escaped the deadly conflagration, and they turn now, hoping to face a weakened enemy. "Onward!" Glamour shouts. In robot mode, the trio charge, with Glamour rushing for Ultra Magnus, and the other two for Twizzler, Crankshaft, and Downshift. They're outnumbered, but hopefully Dogfight and his buddy can come around to save them. Or, as luck would have it, Americon is here to save them! Scrapper meanwhile has set up the cerebro-shell launcher half-way up the ramp of the Autobot shuttle. He gets that nervous and worried, yet excited and eager feeling he always gets whenever one of his inventions (ok, this one is basically just stolen from Bombshell) is going to get used in the field. The intense suspense on whether it's going to work spectacularly or flame out in failure is considerable. "Come on," he urges his fellow Decepticons over the broadband, "Just keep them busy for a few more moments and we'll at least get /something/ out of this." Frenzy says, "That'd be hella awesome, actually." Frenzy says, "Flippin'.. throwin' giant body-parts at the Autobots." Frenzy says, "How're they gonna respond to that if we chuck some combiner torso at 'em?" Sky Lynx says, "Greetings everyone." Sky Lynx has encrypted this channel. The Autobot channel has been encrypted. Americon says, "We could build huge catapults to do it!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Hey, Lynxy." Arcee says, "Hello, Sky Lynx." Silverbolt says, "Greetings Sky Lynx." Powerglide says, "Yo, Lynxo." Sky Lynx says, "Has there been any changes to the situation in Russia?" The hopes of the gumby el;ite are not in vain, the bombing had indeed taken a good deal out of the City Commander.. but it was not enough to put him down by any stretch of the imagination. Armor begain to fall away from Ultra Magnus, white plating beneath revealed mostly unharmed, he loomed up from the rubble of his powered armor, a twin to Optimus' own much feared weapon cradled in his hands. His optics burned vividly against the silver of his mouthplate and the white of his helm, targeting sensors locking into place over the charging trio, a quick calculation ran befor he pounded out three shots from his laser rifle, the weapon bucking in his grasp each time as it loosed it's payload. Americon was noted.. but the others would have to deal with Him. Twizzler, the twinky little thing that was so named for the red spirals along his side paneling, poped into full view, his arm blasters brandished befor opening up with a quick salvo. Michael Briar says, "We're getting kicked in the head?" Sky Lynx says, "I need a serious answers-- which is how we even /won/ any territory?" Frenzy says, "Catapults are for plebes!" Frenzy says, "I say mass-drivers!" Sky Lynx says, "Because if we have no, then I'm going to place my plan into action and will need a count here of how many autobots are available for combat run into this little.. game the decepticons so believe they can keep up, because I plan to change that tide." Americon says, "But how do you drive mass?" Frenzy says, "You shoot it through a tube! Duh!" City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Taking heavy fire in Yamalia region, two mechs down." Americon says, "Amazing!" Arcee says, "I'm available to get out there as soon as possible." Sky Lynx says, "...Magnus, sometimes you do throw wrenchs into plans-- I'm on my way." Sunstreaker says, "Sky Lynx, hold off on leaving. I'm coming with you." Frenzy says, "I bet I could get one big enough to shunt Motormaster at like, Omega Supreme's FACE. That'd totally terrorize 'em!" Sky Lynx says, "I was already in space, so you have to take the hover-craft. In cases like these, I am always in space--" Arcee actually said that. The channel just glitched. that wasn't Sunstreaker. Animation error. Scrapper says, "Omega Supreme... hah! He hasn't the ball bearings to face down Decepticons anymore." Stunticon Cmdr Motormaster says, "You're not shunting me anywhere, spawn." Frenzy pulls something out. Bleepitybloop. "Z-Log, May 5th 2029. Locate massive mass-driver. Turn Motormaster into Menasor torso. Launch torso at Autobots. Uh... profit." Sky Lynx arrives from the Urals to the west. Sky Lynx has arrived. Arcee says, "I'll be on my way as soon as I can, then." Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "What up chuck?" Frenzy says, "Y'know Scraps, I have totally been following your direction lately." Scrapper kneels next to the cerebros-shell operational controller and killer device in order to better aim the thing for Ultra Magnus. The Autobot's attention is directed elsewhere against his other foes. "Just a little bit longer," Scrapper mutters, calibrating the shot. He knows he's only going to get one chance at this, and installing the cerebro-shell inside of Ultra Magnus without his knowledge is vital to the operation. The trio of ground pounders attacking the Autobots are almost at their targets when three quick blasts from Ultra Magus ring out. In a flash, all three Decepticons hit the ground, keeling over from the shots. Additional energy bolts fly by their downed forms from the other Autobots. Dogfight and his remainin Seeker wingmech aren't in position to help yet, though Americon at least is. With his troops downed, Scrapper achieves the target lock on Ultra Magnus's forehead and presses the firing stud. Rather than a loud boom, or a flash of light as per most weapons of this size, the cerebros-shell launcher is silent, and the shell itself could fit within the palm of an adult human. It is designed to hit its target, find an opening, and slip inside. Of course, this always worked better when Bombshell was doing this... Robotic Bald Eagle spins and tucks his wings in as he dives down towards Twizzler. Shots streak across his body but the gumbies fail to find their mark against Americon! If only nobody had applied for Americon, otherwise the Autobots would be hitting every time! "It is time TO FINISH THIS, random Autobot I do not know! And we will finish it... IN AMERICA!!!" At almost point-blank range, he fires his rockets, their bright red glare giving proof through the night (or is it day?) that Americon was still there! There was a loud BOOM in the sky as something was comming in fast, hot, and breaking the sky apart, or so it looked. The approuching vehical was that of a large white NASA Shuttle, and for any decepticon whom knew it, knew this was Sky Lynx burning in and comming to the battle fast. <> So said the large cybertronian over the personal radio wave frequency. Oh-- Sky Lynx has indeed have enough of this little game. He sat back and listened to it on both radios, he had sat back-- long enough. Now it was time to lay it into the decepticons that this day will be a victory for the autobots! Arcee says, "Is my assistance still required or can you hold?" Avalanche arrives from the West Siberia to the east. Avalanche has arrived. Arcee says, "I repeat... is assistance still required?" Sky Lynx says, "Unknown." Sky Lynx says, "I just arrived" Arcee says, "Please keep me posted, Sky Lynx. I can head out as soon as I get the word." There is a gigantic shadow drawing through the air, as Scrapper and Americon seem to have already engaged the superior force. However, it seems that heavy reinforcements as the shadow in the sky becomes the huge form of Avalanche. His scarlet optics looking down, and watching what the two were up to. "What's this?" He asks curiously, keeping as low a profile as possible. Though it's not that low...since he is about the same size as Ultra Magnus. For a moment, he just floats there. He's trying to see what's going on, before charging in without reason or knowledge of the attack. Twizzler's chest plate became so much torn armor once Americon's rocket's impacted, flinging the mech from his feet and leaving him in a stasis locked heap on the ground. "Fall back!" ordered Magnus even as he turned to see the trio's plight, his form shifting away from Scrapper's aim. The shell instead found purchase on the back of the City Commander's helm, there were no small amount of opening and rents for it to exploit, it would be like looking for a Starbucks in a well developed city. Blowout made a run for it i=-on foot, turning back and withdrawing to a prechosen extraction point, Crankshaft and Downshift each grabbed a arm of the downed Twizzler, dragging him back and out of the fight. Bunker finaly came too after the processor jarring blast, the order for retreat reaching his sensors just in time for him to get a fix on Muffler's wreck. With his damaged comrade slung over a shoulder the Autotrooper beat a hasty retreat aswell. This left only a battered Magnus still in the fight, his sights zeroing in on Americon, a recognized figure. His finger squeezed the trigger, letting off a quick blast to remind the casette that there were bigger boys around to play with. Shedding his armor or detaching from his trailer, Ultra Magnus transforms.. into what can only be called a white Optimus Prime. Ultra Magnus strikes Robotic) Bald) Eagle) with disruptor. City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Negative, we're pulling out befor anymore drop. Sky Lynx, can tyou provide cover?" Sky Lynx says, "Magnus, can I provide cover? Whom do You think I am, ofcourse I am! Arcee, how fast can you be here, if Magnus is pulling back I may need a hand or two.. just in case things get crazy. I refuse to lose this territory!" Sky Lynx says, "and bring a medic!" Arcee says, "Understood. Attention all Autobot medical staff. I need one trained medic to meet me on the landing pad ASAP!" Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "OH! OH! OH!" Scrapper looks up from the cerebros-shell operational controller and killer device as another flier approaches from the horizon. He instantly knows this can't be a Decepticon - he checked the statuses of friendly fliers before coming here. Scrapper squints, and his vision telescopes, magnifying the white speck against the white sky until it becomes the familiar form of Sky Lynx. "Well I already knew the jig was up," Scrapper mutters as his vision returns to normal. He glances at the device's monitor to see if the cerebro-shell is reporting in yet. "Slag," he mutters. It hasn't managed to work its way in. Either it failed or it's simply been delayed by Magnus's unexpected movement. "Dogfight, Glamour, Hulker, Oilspill, and whichever Seeker other than Dogfight didn't die-" Scrapper can't be expected to tell them all apart! "-get back into the shuttle pronto!" Dogfight and his nameless Seeker buddy are the first to board, and Scrapper passes off the cerebro-shell launcher to Dogfight along the way. The Decepticon ground pounders Glamour, Hulker, and Oilspill are still damaged from the beating Magnus and his buddies gave them. Two transform and manage to roll back, but one has to crawl. For his part, Scrapper adds covering fire with his own laser pistol, trying to peg Magnus in his Optimus-cloned chest. He aims away from the head area, not wanting to mess up the cerebro-shell... if it's even still functional. Robotic Bald Eagle ARGHS as Magnus's rifle blasts him dead center. He plows into the ground beak first, smouldering a bit. Surely such a mighty blast would fell the tiny Decepticon? But no, it does not! Transforming into his robot mode, Americon stands, a smoking hole in his chest. "Ha ha! That would've killed a wussier tape like Frenzy, but a true American NEVER DIES!" Pulling his hand guns, he fires two electrolaser blasts at the Autobot second in command. "You, however, are not quite American enough to survive THIS!" Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Americon strikes Prime)<Magnus)> with Shock and Ow. Autobot Shuttle arrives from the Urals to the west. Autobot Shuttle has arrived. You strike Prime)<Magnus)> with Laser Pistol - Medium Setting. Once he moves in close enough, Sky Lynx transforms and swoops over the ground, his sheer speed creating a wake in the air like a massive current as his large form shadows everyone below, actually deadly close to smacking Americon. "Decepticons!" Sky Lynx called out as he banked around, "This day will be ours!" He let out a roar as he came back around, then, since Americon was right there in the aerospace of his sights-- and yes he come after Scrapper here soon. He opened fire on Americon, and more correctly-- he breathed fire right on Americon. Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. Sky Lynx strikes Americon with Flame attack. Robomuppet Pile-Up makes ambulance sounds. Arcee says, "Remember to try to keep from getting hit, Pile-Up. You're our only medic here." Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "Combat systems not fully functional! Initiate Operation Screaming Ten Year Old Girl!" It doesn't take long for the Autobot shuttle, the Golden Age, to show up in the sky. It sets down slowly, carefully... and the pilot obviously has a considerable amount of skill. As soon as it touches down, the shuttle door opens... and out steps Arcee, looking fit to kill and ready to help in any way she can. This is one angry lady-bot! Arcee leaves the Autobot Shuttle . Arcee has arrived. Arcee says, "...right. Whatever works." Pile-Up leaves the Autobot Shuttle . Pile-Up has arrived. Pile-Up skips into the room. Pile-Up steps out after Arcee, using her as a shield, more or less, lugging his tool box, and quietly humming the ER theme. Saboteur Foxfire says, "...Shut up, Junkion." Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "Lick my exhaust port, 8-Trac wanna be." Arcee says, "Boys! This is /not/ the time!" Arcee says, "Do I make myself /absolutely clear/?" Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "It's always time for Jiffy Pop!" Albinomus Prime stands tall in the middle of a bomb scarred battlefield, a battered, very white becon of hope and paleness against the ravaged landscape. Americon's Electrolaser's hammer soundly into the City Commander's slimmer then usual fram, a grunt of pain rattling his faceplate as he staggers back a step, upright for the moment in defiance of the tape's claim. Scrapper's laser finds his chest window, hammering through the cybertronian armored..glass.. type stuff and causing havoc on the internals beyond, smoke lofting up from the broken window. Seeing Sky Lynx's timely arrival, Optimus Magnus turns to face his latest attacker, his weapon hefted up, a hefty charge building in the barrel befor it releases in a bwompwompwomp! The shell scurries caross his helm and finds a properly sized laceration in his armor, shimmying itself in befor it sets to it's deadly buisness, a unsettling feeling lurking over the City Commander, as if he had missed something. Prime)<Magnus)> strikes you with gauss for 16 points of damage. Saboteur Foxfire says, "I'm being good!" Scrapper says, "I take back what I said! If anyone is in the area, we have even more Bots here now." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "So now you want assistance?" Scrapper says, "Well if you're not too busy..." Stunticon Cmdr Motormaster says, "Hnnn... I'll be no use after that last cycle..." The Creepy One, Sunder sighs heavily. "Very well. I shall be there shortly." Sunder has arrived. Avalanche watches as Ultra Magnus and Sky Lynx begin to attack his comrades, which causes him to make himself know. "Please to be leaving this area!" That's when the gargantuan mech touches down on the ground, and begins to make his way towards the others. His fists clench as Ultra Magnus fires at Scrapper, and Sky Lynx attacking Americon...now that's just unpatriotic. "This is going to be your one and only warning." Hopefully this will get the attention of the Autobots onto himself. Though, the large one looks familiar. Though he just shakes his head and squints his optics. His large footfalls can be heard for quite some distance, as he isn't above trying to mask his presence at the moment. Americon is briefly obscured in flames. Surely, SURELY, such a massive inferno would melt Americon down into a little puddle of slag? But no, once the flames clear... Americon is still there!... albeit kinda blackened and smouldering. "The flames of JUSTICE burn far hotter than your measly flamethrower, Sky Lynx, you VAMPIRE!" Americon jumps into the air and streaks after Sky Lynx, transforming into Eagle mode and firing away with rockets. "Time to put a STAKE in your vile heart!" Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Americon strikes Sky Lynx with Rockets' Red Glare. Scrapper's troops are back in the shuttle, all of them sporting a varying number of horrific injuries. Sky Lynx and now a normal Autobot shuttle has arrived. Oh this isn't good. "Get the shuttle warmed up!" Scrapper shouts. The Constructicon continues to trade laser fire with Ultra Magnus. Scrapper doesn't know the status of the shell he fired, but since Ultra Magnus hasn't fallen over into a daze like his subjects, Scrapper can assume it hasn't worked. Worse, the Constructicon ends up coming out on the wrong end of the laser trade, as a titanic blast from the Autobot XO sends Scrapper careening off the side of the Decepticon shuttle's ramp and skidding along the ground. A dark mark marrs his otherwise perfect chrome and purple chest. Too vulnerable here, Scrapper moves up and begins using the ramp as makeshift cover, returning fire on the City Commander. Purple laser bolts fly across the gap between the shuttle and Ultra Magnus. You strike Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus with Laser Pistol - Maximum Setting. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "What do you need me to do, Scrapper?" Scrapper says, "Go. Hunt. Kill Botz." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Which bot needs killing first?" Scrapper says, "Oh I don't know, they all need to die about the same amount." Scrapper says, "Perhaps Sky Lynx, or one of the newly arrived mechs?" Hoist says, "Autobot Hoist, taking himself off of medical leave and back on active duty! What's the situtation like out there tonight, fellows?" City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Autotroopers have pulled back.. atempting to repel primary fordces with Sky Lynx's support, Arcee enroute with shuttle. Taking heavy fire." Hoist says, "Understood, Medbay will be on standby." Little Americon comes to play and calls out Sky Lynx by the tapes new nickname to him, "vampire", which Sky Lynx can't help but chuckle as the little rockets slam into his heavy arm and do little but make dark marks on his arm of impact. He flies past Americon, still chuckling to himself, "Is that--" He attention is then focused on Avalanche as the mech comes down into the playing field. He recalled that decepticon from Crystal City-- How fitting to run into the mech he greeted and had a nice conversation with.. now looks like they may be going head to head in combat. However back to the conflict! Sky Lynx turns himself about, he'll deal with Avalanche in a moment, first there was a tiny bot to deal with. As he comes around, his massive jaws open, teeth shown, a deep roar, then chomp! Goes the draconic mech on the tiny lil' bot! Though he had to admit with Tiny mechs, they sometimes did find ways to get themselves out of harm's way--- cursed size and all.. Sky Lynx strikes Robotic) Bald) Eagle) with Chomp-Down!. "Remember to stay back," Arcee insists to Pile-Up. "Stay with the shuttle. We may need you, so it's an important situation." What's this? The normally tactically sound femme has taken her optics off the battle-field? Ah well, it's not for long. She nods a bit after giving her order, then turns to head off the ramp fully, unspacing a strange looking device. <> Pile-Up just keeps back, using the shuttle as cover, nodding to Arcee as he looks out over the combat area, doing his best to keep out of harms way. Sweepcraft swoops into the battle at Scrapper's request. Seeing a favorite item of prey, the Sweep targets the Pink One™ and opens fire with his disruptor. He makes no announcement, in order to try to exploit the element of surprise. Sunder strikes Arcee with disruptor. Robotic Bald Eagle shrieks as he disappears inside Sky Lynx's maw! This must CERTAINLY be the end of Americon! It has to be! No hope of survival! And yet... it is not, for Americon shrinks down many times his normal size as he becomes a teeny cassette! "Observe, Sky Lynx, as I give you the WORST CASE OF INDIGESTION YOU'VE EVER HAD!" As Simon Furman rolls in his grave yet again, Americon fires tiny blasts from a small pop-up turret right down Sky Lynx's throat! Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" Americon misses Sky Lynx with his Lee Greenwood's Brightest Lasers attack. The full fury of Scrapper's pistol tore into Magnus, the bolt hammering him deadly force. He Falls, crashing to the earth, his armor forming trailer suspiciously absent. Thanking what ever force may be watching over him that the shot didn't catch him in the shoulder, Magnus slowly raises back to his feet, his weapon used as a crutch befor he can steady himself. Lifting the rifle up brings a small cluster of soil and possibly snow falling from it's barrel, a indentation left in the ground where it was pressed. Avalanche's arrival was noted with a flash of the stripped City Commander's optics.. this one would show up midway through the conflict wouldn't he? Sunder's sudden appearence and attack on the newly arrived shuttle pilot reinforce Magnus' beleif in the flaw in the Decepticon timing device. Hefting his weapon up, he decides to give scrapper a by, taking aim instead on Avalanche. Ultra Magnus strikes Avalanche with disruptor. Americon goes to start to fire in his mouth, However something much larger is looking right at him, its called the very cannon which creates Sky Lynx's fire-- yes, the very fire that goes from flames, plasmitic energy, and a very powerful blast-- which is all controlled by the conducts of energy within. This being said, the inside of Sky Lynx's mouth is highly well structured, far more armored plated then his outside armor to deal with the extreme temraptures within. It is about this time, since everyone is sure Americon could care-a-less about Sky Lynx's mouth's workings, does that cannon start to glow, then as he opens his mouth, a plasmatic fire blast shoots out, which seems to destroy any chance of his inside of his mouth being shot and well, most likely will either cause Amnericon to flee in somewhat prideful american terror, or be blasted out in hot, smolding, white, plasma flames! Avalanche misses Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus with his grasp attack. Sky Lynx strikes Patri)otic) Cassette) with Plasma Flame. And almost as soon as she's on the battlefield, an attack! Arcee takes the hit in stride, rolling with the assault. It didn't hurt much anyway. She growls softly to herself and spaces the device from before. It won't do her much good in a ranged fight anyway... instead, she goes with the trusty laser rifle, wincing slightly. Ugh. She hates ranged combat sometimes... it was much easier and less messy when face-to-face with your opponent. ...oh well. Taking careful aim, she pops off a shot. Arcee misses Sweepcraft with her laser round attack. Pile-Up's last pose: Pile-Up just keeps back, using the shuttle as cover, nodding to Arcee as he looks out over the combat area, doing his best to keep out of harms way. Scrapper smiles inwardly as Ultra Magnus is sent crashing to the ground. That non-existant smile vanishes, however, when Scrapper remembers that the experiment likely failed. Not only that, but the outpost he and his engineering team were setting up has finally collapsed as rubble. "Lets just call it a good consolation prize, shall we?!" Scrapper laughs in his gruff voice, even though absolutely nobody else here is going to get the joke. Scrapper finds it hilarious, though, and that's what counts. With Magnus down and starting to put the hurt on Avalanche, a mech Scrapper knows can take care of himself, Scrapper shifts focus towards Sky Lynx. "Americon! Americon! Slag it, YOU ATE AMERICA, YOU MONSTER!" You strike Sky Lynx with Laser Pistol - Low Setting. Pile-Up hides inside the ship now, he's on orders... yep... Don't want to upset Arcee, since it seems she's hit her evil time of the month. Avalanche lightly recoils as the attack impacts his chest, leaving a tiny singe mark on the armor plating. "You're gonna have to do better than that." A clawed finger is raised as it points at the city commander. In all respects, Avalanche doesn't realize that this is Ultra Magnus without his armor. The titan of a mech begins to charge, and roars his fury at the Autobot. Trying to grasp the smaller Ultra Magnus, Avalanche misses. His arms swing as the city commander jumps away. Though this does little to stop him from advancing. "A quick one, aren't you. Though, I bet you can't handle a bit of heavy force!" With that, Avalanche brings his right arm back. Then slamming it forward, he tries to smash the side of Ultra Magnus' faceplate. Avalanche strikes Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus with right hook. Patriotic Cassette is blasted out of Sky Lynx's mouth on a trail of plasma flames, looking almost like he's self-propelled. The little smoking tape smacks against the hull of the Decepticon shuttle, bouncing off and landing on the ground in front of Scrapper. "Uh... Uh... Uh... hurts so much..." The tape shudders. "But... my fellow Americans NEED ME! Americon, TERRORIZE!" And even though Americon used the transformation code, he somehow manages to rise up into robot mode, although he immediately falls to his knees. "Uh... One last shot... Got to do it... for the U! S! AAAA!!!" Swinging his arm blasters up, he sprays Sky Lynx with patriotic lasers! Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Americon misses Sky Lynx with his Red, White, and Blue Lasers attack. Sweepcraft quickly banks off to the side to avoid the laser, then course-corrects to lock onto target. His machine guns pop out of their housing and open fire. "How fortunate for you to run into me," the Sweep gloats, "Or perhaps, for you, not so fortunate!" Sunder strikes Arcee with ballistic. Sky Lynx hrmphs as Americon falls, "One down--" Then Scrapper goes after him, tapping the side of his helm with the blast, which causes the large mech to look over from the sky. His optical band flares, "..bad idea, chum." Sky Lynx says with a hiss, and when he swoops down, that is when Americon tries to shoot him, but the large mech was on the move! Down Sky Lynx comes with speed and swoops over Scrapper, pulling up switfly and allowing his massive tail to trail low behind to see if he could slam it right into the Lime Green Decepticon below! Sky Lynx strikes you with Tail-fin Smack for 12 points of damage. Sky Lynx says, "Americon is down, I believe. So That is one decepticon and if he doesn't get the hint, then I make it well known!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Americon's down? Well, good riddance. He's a freak." Arcee takes several steps back under the barrage of machine gun fire, her optics dimming almost to black as her lips curl back in a pained grimmace. Finally, though, she manages to get out of the way, priming her missile launcher. She's muttering something about hating Sweeps and her day going so /well/ before this and dealing with idiots and the list goes on. Finally, her optics narrowed, she spins on Sunder and lets loose a missile. "I am /so/ not in the mood to deal with your gloating right now!" Arcee strikes Sweepcraft with missile strike. Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "Shake shake shake senora! Shake your body line!" Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus was suddenly uniquely aware of how much he would like to be incased in several extra tons of armor now. The much spoken of Avalanche advancing on him quickly. He narrowly avoided a lunging grab with a back springing step only tio recieve a punishing blow to the side of his helm, shattering the audial node and mashing the side of his helm. Stumbling to the side, static feeding in from the battered ear peice, Magnus quickly tried to shake it off, cutting the data feed and relying on his remaining unit. "Soldier, you must not know who you're talking to." reported the City Commander in reply to the usual banter, his face mask shifting as he spoke. To drive this point home he lunged in close, hands clutched around the thick barrel of his rifle, employing it like a club in a wide arcing blow for his foe's head. He didn't like his prospects facing a foe like this already injured.. but he had a few friends that owed this brute a beat down. Ultra Magnus strikes Avalanche with Clobber. Scrapper snorts as he scores a hit on Sky Lynx, only to barely scuff the gigantic Autobot's armour. "I wonder if this is how people feel when they're fighting Devastator," he muses in a brief moment of inner reflection. Americon lands by his feet in a battered and broken heap, screaming about how bad the pain is. "Yeah, that sounds like what it must be like," he adds. With his free hand, Scrapper heroically saves Americon by grabbing him by the head and chucking his entire body into the shuttle. "And STAY there!" he shouts. Unfortunately his heroics have given Sky Lynx enough time to charge downwards. "No no n-" The tail whips about and knocks Scrapper away from his cover behind the Decepticon shuttle's deployment ramp. Scrapper smashes against the hull of the ship before falling to the ground. "Ah, it hurts!" he cries out. "Yes... yes, definitely what it must be like!" Desperately shifting tactics, Scrapper switches his laser pistol to ion mode, aiming at Lynx as he soars away from his flyby. A bright burst of light, followed by a light blue ring-effect, shoots from the pistol towards Lynx as Scrapper tries to bring him down to the ground. You successfully strike Sky Lynx, who is now temporarily incapacitated. Avalanche is struck hard by the rifle, his head wrenching downwards from the makeshift club. Though he sits there for a moment, the attack leaving a nasty looking dent to the Horrorcon's helmet. Though, he slowly raises up with a rather large grin to his metallic lips. "That's what I wanna see. A worthy challenge for me!" He slams his chest in a show of power, trying to give Ultra Magnus the impression of invulnerability. Again, Avalanche launches forward and tries to grab the throat of the City commander, yet it seems that without the extra armor...that he just seems to be too quick. "Stand still Autobot, fight me like a real mech!" Obviously Avalanche still doesn't know who he's talking to, but regardless, he wouldn't care. He's heard stories of the invulnerable Magnus...and has wanted to test that theory. As he fails to strangle the Autobot commander, he slams both his palms together in a huge fist. "Now suffer for your arrogance!" With all his weight, and a running start, Avalanche tries to hammer strike Ultra Magnus. He doesn't aim, merely trying to show his strength off to this new...albino mech. Avalanche strikes Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus with Hammer strike. Sky Lynx is climbing up when the shot hits him, he yelps in surprise, then-- well, like so many times he recalls with Bandit he knows where this is going, so his final words before he plumets, "..always with the system shut down.. always.." Down he goes, thrusters sputtering out, the large beast begins to fall. After all, what comes up, must come down-- and this case, Sky Lynx was no light mech and well, if Scrapper was paying attention, he might realize that by the forces of gravity, shooting a target heading skyward straight up-- was never a bad idea-- apparently some forgot their laws of gravitational pull and physics! The question was-- could Scrapper escape in time from the Titantic beast crashing down to the earth below? Sky Lynx succeeds in grasping Scrapper, throwing him off-balance. Americon is flung right into the open shuttle hatch--and flies head-first into a radar display. His head smashes into it, and he hangs there from the shattered glass, pretty much stuck there for the remainder of this fight. Sunder tries to evade the incoming missile, but it's too fast. Growling in pain as it impacts on the side of his hull, the Sweep decides to return the favor. Only this time, he's going to use his whole body as a missile. He guns his engines and streaks towards Arcee, intent on mowing her down. Sunder strikes Arcee with ram. Scrapper says, "I require assistance against Sky Lynx. I require it a lot!" Astrotrain says, "Sky Lynx!? Bah." Avalanche says, "Im am trying to keep this other mech off you." Frenzy arrives from the Omsk to the south. Frenzy has arrived. It is now that Magnus also regrets never following Optimus' example of having that axe installed in his arm. Not in the habit of bemoaning things he lacked, Magnus instead worked with what he did, a slighter frame and quicker responses, recalling his battles with nearly anyone that had gone toe to toe with him. His thoughts are interupted by a hefty blow, Avalanche's fists raining down like a stone from the heavens, bashing him over the helm and causing his optics to blank for a moment in static. Slow him down, the City commander had to slow him down. The answer of course came in a look to the Decepticon's legs, Magnus driving in with a lumberjack swing of his weapon towards the Horrorcon's knee, it had worked for so many befor him, why wouldn't it work now? The Creepy One, Sunder says, "And I am engaging the Pink One." Ultra Magnus strikes Avalanche with Capping. Scrapper says, "Arcee? Gee, don't go for the hard one or anything, Sunder." "Heh heh heh," Scrapper snickers at Sky Lynx. "That'll teach you to defend goodness and honour." Scrapper starts casually walking back towards the shuttle, but he soon becomes aware of the shadow growing around him. Sky Lynx is freakin' massive, and it's a lot of Autobot to have to avoid, and no mech can fault Scrapper for not being able to escape Lynx's fat ass. There's a loud crash as the Autobot dinobird comes down next to the Decepticon Shuttle. The ground shakes, and Scrapper is crushed, vanishing underneath Sky Lynx. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Do not underestimate her. If left to her own devices, she can cause significant damage" Though she's quick, Arcee is not quite quick enough to evade the Sweep, and she gets run down... and hard. She gives a startled shout when she's first hit, and when she starts to get up, well... she's considerably worse for wear. Giving herself a shake, she frowns. Oh, that's it. She's done playing Miss Nice Femme. Pile-Up may not have been so wrong in calling this her Evil Time of the Month. Those in the know may even call it her IDW Time of the Month. But that's in another storyline entirely. Back to our show! Once again, the femme withdraws that strange apparatus, and from it extends... a /whip/. Sunder got himself close enough. Now she just has to try to hit him again. Scrapper says, "Alright I'll keep fighting Sky Lynx /all by myself/." Arcee misses Sweepcraft with her bladed energy whip attack. Scrapper says, "We'll see how well that works!" Pile-Up continues to hide inside the shuttle, watching it all, whistling a merry tune. Frenzy says, "Quick Scraps! Torso 'em!" Avalanche roars in pain, as the strike causes Avalanche to buckle and fall forward. Indeed, Magnus knew how to handle larger mechs, target the joints. Though his armor does abosrb a hefty amount of the damage from the attack, Avalanche indeed felt that. "Very smart..." He admits to the City Commander. For a moment, he sits there and eyes the Autobot...seeing what this one is made of. However, the time is short lived, as Avalanche forces himself back to his feet. Though sparks do begin to rain down, as their is a nasty amount of damage inflicted to his knee. Regardless, Avalanche reaches back, and pulls free a gigantic scythe. The hilt twists into an 'S' shape, the deadly blade seems to come to life as energy flows through it. "I shall stop you...here and now!" Grasping the end of the polearm, Avalanche sends the blade right at Ultra Magnus. Avalanche misses Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus with his energy_axe attack. Sky Lynx sits there in a slump form, yes, his massive, dino-draconic, whatever aft sitting right on the much smaller decepticon. When his system kick back on, he is minorly unstable, which he slowly gets up on all four and groans a little shaking his long neck, stumbling a tad, spitting out fire, and well-- in general looking like a 'drunk' for a moment. He Shakes his massive head again before his optical band flickers. He starts to slowly power-up his normal functions so he can get back into the game again.. <> Sky Lynx says, "..report.. on front?" Arcee says, "Nngh." Scrapper says, "Tor- /what/?!" Hoist says, "Problems?" Avalanche says, "This one is a good fighter..." Scrapper says, "Ultra Magnus, you mean?" Avalanche says, "-This- is Ultra Magnus?" Avalanche says, "Thought he was bigger..." Scrapper says, "...I'm going to send you my copy of Transformers Universe." Scrapper says, "Be sure to read it so you know who you're killing from here on out." Avalanche says, "Doesn't matter who it is, as long as they are killed." Scrapper says, "Incorrect." Scrapper says, "Example." Scrapper says, "We killed Optimus Prime. The Autobots cried about it for years." City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Arcee is engaging a sweep and' -- pause for a gut sucking dodge "Sky Lynx is grounded. I've engaged avalanche."" Scrapper says, "We killed Windcharger. I am confident most Autobots have not noticed." Astrotrain says, "Wind-who?" Scrapper says, "Exactly." Avalanche says, "It doesn't matter, what matters is there is one less Autobot to contend with." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Is...is there anything I can do?" Scrapper says, "Alright, fine. I'll explain the math later." Sky Lynx groans gently, "We-- have it under control.. for the moment.." Astrotrain arrives from the Omsk to the south. Astrotrain has arrived. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Killing nobodies, while satisfying in itself, is less crushing to Autobot morale than killing well-known leaders." Sideswipe says, "I'd say cross your paws, Little-bot." Scrapper crawls out from the crater Sky Lynx made with his arrival. There are tiny little payloaders flying around his noggin, and Scrapper slowly climbs to his feet. "Ooooh, man, my /head/." The Constructicon sees Sky Lynx stumbling around and decides that this is the time to get the hell out of dodge. The Constructicon staggers back to the Decepticon Shuttle, complaining and arguing the whole way on the Decepticon broadband. Running up the ramp into the ship, Scrapper quickly closes it behind him. "Power up the guns!" he shouts to the other Cons. "We'll give this Autobot something his OWN size to chew on!" The Decepticon ship's turret mounted guns begin to swivel about, locking on to the 'drunk' Sky Lynx. Scrapper says, "That is the gist of it, yes." Astrotrain says, "Look it's easy." Hoist says, "I don't like the sound of that. Do you require a combat medic or an evac?" Astrotrain says, "Joe Autobot is worth 1 point. Joe Autobot with rank stripes is worth 2 points. So on and so forth. Cap someone with a Prime next to their name and you win the game!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Oh, uh, Sideswipe..." He lowers his voice. "You wanna come down to medical? I think it'd make Sunny feel better." Frenzy says, "I thought his name was Windbreaker!" Arcee says, "It's under control for the time being, Hoist. We will radio further if we need more assistance." Sweepcraft quickly darts out of range of the whip the minute he mows down the Pink One. "You'll have to do better than that," the Sweep taunts, before circling around and powering up his plasma cannons. He has a sudden craving for barbecued Autobot as he opens fire. Sunder strikes Arcee with plasma. Sky Lynx grunts as he /thinks/ his systems are back to normal. He scans the area noticing Ultra Magnus having his hands full and so does Arcee. In strong belief he has taken down Scrapper. He starts to make his way to Sunder, one paw stride at a time, with a low growl, "..Sunder-- didn't I teach you already that hunting is bad for lil' mechs whom stay out to late.." Sadly Sky Lynx is very unaware that the decepticon shuttle has him locked in their sights. <> Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus's optics snap to the bared scyth, "Typical." he mutters in distaste. Must every mech heft a scyth? Magnus ached to see a hatchet, longed to ward off a spear, yerned to parry a chainsaw, anything, nothing, just enough with the scythes! All to familier with the type of weapon due to it's employ by Scourge, Magnus deftly avoided the reaping sweep, his rifle whipped around in his grasp, the grip brought into his left hand, while his right steadied the barrel towards the giant's other knee. "Better mechs then you have tried and failed, Avalanche. Then again Decepticons never did learn lessons very quickly." muttered Magnus over blast of his laser rifle. Ultra Magnus strikes Avalanche with gauss. Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "In the pipe, five by five." Saboteur Foxfire says, "...What?" Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "Oh man... he's whacked." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Does *anyone* know what this Junkion is talking about?" Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "You called down the thunder?" Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "Entaro Adun!" Avalanche succeeds in grasping Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus, throwing him off-balance. Avalanche is knocked to his back, slamming hard into the ground as the laser struck home. "RAWGGG!!!!" He yells out in pain, and slowly moves about the ground. His chest sparking with exposed circuitry. Though, the titan of a mech is -far- from finished just yet. "Oh I can assure you, there are better mechs than myself. Though Im all that's needed to take you down!" With that, Avalanche turns over and rises up. "Now face the power of a true hunter." Transforming into his tiger mode, Avalanche roars at his opponent. His large form jumping to the side of Ultra Magnus, then with a pounce, slams the Autobot commander to the ground. "Now feel my wrath!" He yells at the City commander. Snapping quickly at the Autobot, Avalanche tries to bite into Ultra Magnus' neck. Then if he can, will rip whatever he can out of the unarmored Magnus. Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Avalanche misses Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus with his crush attack. The sound of metal hitting metal echoes throughout the Decepticon shuttle as Scrapper sprints from the deployment bay to the shuttle's bridge section. He quickly forces Dogfight (Yes Frenzy, he survived DESPITE YOUR BEST EFFORTS) into the pilot's chair and sits down at the gunnery station himself. One of the monitors on Scrapper's console shows an image of the battlefield outside. Another shows a realtime image of Sky Lynx looking away from the ship and towards Sunder. "Perfect," he mutters in his gruff voice. A little targeting hexagon appears on the first monitor, glowing red as it achieves a lock on Sky Lynx's position. With unabashed glee, Scrapper presses the firing studs. Outside, the large double barreled turret on the Decepticon ship swivels about, aiming towards Sky Lynx. Both barrels recoil heavily as two massive purple beams of energy are fired at the unsuspecting Sky Lynx from close range. Inside the shuttle, Scrapper can be heard laughing. "Ah...!" Well, Arcee isn't looking quite so pink anymore. Actually, she's looking... sort of charred. And /hurt/. Her whole frame shudders slightly as she curls to avoid taking any damage to vital systems closer to the front of her body. In this position, she takes out her own disruptor. Her armor is cracked, she's looking horribly torn apart... this isn't going well. Tactically, she knows her best option is to get back to the shuttle... but there's a little bit of her that's pride, and that pride in her is insisting she needs to finish this and fast. Turning, she fires off a shot and hopes for the best. Dying is not one of her plans of the day. Arcee misses Sweepcraft with her disruptor attack. Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus may not have been swift enough to avoid the leaping tackle of the Horrocon but a good press of his legs had Avalanche's fangs snapping short of their actual mark. The city commander was battered and busted.. but he was far from being destroyed. "Looks like you're wrong again." intoned the autobot through the strain of effor required to lift the tiger up. His weapon snapped up in the space between them, it's energy reading filling the scale mounted upon it's body, "You're a brute, Avalanche, a simple monster that has been bullying far to many of my soldiers and allies. They send their regards." he announced coldly befor he let loose with a full powered blast right into the tiger's underbelly. Ultra Magnus strikes Avalanche with cannon. Avalanche is sent flying upward from the cannon shot, the attack ripping open most of the mechs underbelly. "AAAAAH!!!!!" He roars, and then slams into the ground. For a moment, there is no movement from the Horrorcon. Though slowly, it began to move. "You got quite a way with words, don't you?" Slowly the tiger transformed into his robot mode. "However...I don't bully other..." He says and turns towards the City commander. "I DESTROY!" Hefting himself, he lugs his large form over to Magnus and tries to stomp him into the ground. Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. Avalanche misses Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus with his Stomp! attack. Sky Lynx was making his way to Sunder, getting closer to his target and getting ready to then sprint in a run and charge, the shuttle then takes its shot at Sky Lynx, who can hear the humm of the blast, however wasn't fast enough to avoid as the streaks slam into his highly tough, 'skin'. He Roars in pain, sliding along the ground slightly from the sheer impact and when the blast is done. His armor instead of being white, is black and charred. Smoke rising from it, however it didn't stop him, just stunned him for a moment. He glanced back at the shuttle and hisses at it, "I'll come back to you later!" Then seeming now fueled by his rage by the blast, he charges toward Sunder at full speed. Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "AHAHAHAHA! Dakkadakkadakka!" Sweepcraft nimbly avoids the disruptor, then transforms suddenly, dropping down towards his prey. His fangs glint ominously as he grins widely, claws outstretched and ready to tear into Arcee. "You are my prey now," he says sinisterly. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Sunder strikes Arcee with talon swipe. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Sorry, I don't speak Junkion." Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "Venerate The Immortal Emperor." "Oh you will, will you?" Scrapper chuckles in reply, even though Sky Lynx won't be able to hear his retort. "I don't think you will be coming back later. I think I'm just going to keep shooting you in the back!" Scrapper shoots a look at Dogfight, "Keep the engines cooled. I want all the energy available to recharge the Super Laser." This is the new name for that behemoth double barreled laser turret. In the meantime, the Constructicon switches over to the shuttle's mini-rockets. These are short ranged and deal minimum damage, but there is a lot of them at least. The launcher pops down from underneath the shuttle and swivels to aim at Sky Lynx. Pressing the firing stud, a dozen of the tiny missiles fly for Sky Lynx, corkscrewing around at a frantic pace, leaving behind them a thick plume of smoke to mark their path. Scrapper is hoping this will distract the Autobot and buy Sunder more time to slaughter Arcee. Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus's rifle barrel is still smoking like a chimney on a cold witner's night when Avalanche launches his counter attack, it is burning hot aginst the city commander once he rolls out from under the monster, the earth shuddering beneath him in testament to the Decepticon's remaining might. His bellow's ring hollow in Magnus' single audial however, he's heard them all befor. Up to his feet, his rifle is employed as a club once more, "Is that all you have tio say, Avalanche? Scourge, at least he would be melodratic at this point, Galvatron would rant and rave at the futility of resistancem Cyclonus would venerate Galvatron.. but all you can do is claim you destroy?" he asked as he swung his rifle up and brought it down in a hammering blow, "I can see where all the effort that should have gone into your processor went." he added. Ultra Magnus strikes Avalanche with blow. A startled Arcee gives a short cry when the claws dig into her back near one of the fender pieces raised over her shoulder. "You..." she hisses. She can hear Sky Lynx approaching, and a hint of worry sinks into her core. With Sunder so close to her... No. She will not let herself be /beaten/ by this Decepticon bearded lunatic! Twisting her body impressively, ignoring the pain she's in from the movement, she presses her hands against the ground and strikes out at Sunder's face with the heel of her foot. Arcee strikes Sunder with high heeled kick to the jaw. Avalanche misses Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus with his grasp attack. Avalanche takes another strike, but his rage has gotten to him. "No, there is no need for for words. Only your destruction!" The Horrorcon leans down, and tries to grasp at the City Commander, but he's just so slaggin quick without the armor! Though that does little to stop Avalanche from attacking. "You will pay, and I can assure you...I will make your soldiers SUFFER for this!" This time however, Avalanche leaps up, and uses his anti-gravs to assist him. With both his feet, he then drops down and hopes to literally crush the Autobot. The pounding of large paws can be heard, the massive mech moving quickly over the terrian, and Sunder locked in his Golden Optical band. The rockets come, but only add to his aid as he leaps and bounds, getting closer, he yells back to the shuttle, "Your next, and i'll save the best for you!" Then as he comes up On Sunder he slides to a hault, raises up his large massive blue paw and hisses in annoyance, "Leave her, ALONE!" Then comes swipping in the large paw with its massive claws. Avalanche strikes Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus with Body drop. Sky Lynx strikes Sunder with Say hello to my big claws. Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus is brought to the ground beneath Avalanche's feet, a bark of pain rattling his faceplate as the giant's full weight pressed him down. The City Commander is still far from bested however. "Is that all you've got?" he grates back, freeing a arm, "When you can't beat me you threaten my mechs?" questioned, his rifle whipping up at the Horrocon, the grip firmly in hand once more, "You're right. You're not a bully, you're a coward." the pull of a trigger unleashes another powerful shot at point-blank range Ultra Magnus strikes Avalanche with plasma. Avalanche misses Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus with his grasp attack. Sunder had been so preoccupied with his prey that he didn't notice Sky Lynx until it was too late. And by then, Arcee had gotten a boot into his face. Yelping as the claws of the Shuttle-beast dig into him and toss him aside, the Sweep turns and faces Sky Lynx. "How dare you interfere in my Hunt!" the Sweep snarls. And for good measure, he loads up his rocket launcher and fires. "Here's a ball for you to play with," he says, as the rocket-propelled grenade is on its way towards the Shuttle-Beast. Sunder strikes Sky Lynx with rocket. Avalanche definitely is in pain, and even more so as the deadly shot of plasma sinks into his armor. He lunges forward, trying his best to get at the leader-bot. Though he misses, "How it pains me to say that you have conquered me..." With that, Avalanche begins to ascend and retreat. Avalanche begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Decepticon Shuttle , Frenzy, Sunder, Pile-Up, Arcee, Autobot Shuttle , Sky Lynx, Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus, Americon, Scrapper. City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Avalanche is in full retreat. Sound off, who needs support?" Sky Lynx says, "If your up for it-- get that Bloody Ships targeting guids off me! I'm getting tired of knowing now its locked on me-- and if you don't do something about it.. I will.. in a very, /very/ big way!" Raptor says, "You took him down? Haha, I knew he had it comming! To bad I wasn't there to see it..." Still aching, Arcee works on pulling herself to her feet, her frame shaking. She's ripped and torn in a number of places, but those blue optics are blazing brightly... and quite fiercely. She's /glaring/ at Sunder, her fists clenching. Hopefully while he's distracted with Sky Lynx, she can get in as good as she got. This is /not/ Arcee as most at the city see her. She's good and fragged off now. Arcee misses Sunder with her strong right hook attack. Arcee says, "Have I ever mentioned how much I /hate/ Sweeps...?" Scrapper nods in satisfaction as he gets the green light for another laser blast. Unfortunately Avalanche is in full retreat, and if he couldn't stop Ultra Magnus, then no Decepticon here will be able to. Scrapper curses his luck. He still had frustration to work out after the failed cerebro-shell experiment. "Alright," he grudgingly tells Dogfight, "Forget about the laser cannons... reroute power back to the engines and get us out of here!" The Decepticon shuttle's rear thrusters light up as flame shoots out of them. The ship slowly lifts upwards, hovering before hurtling upwards into the sky. This leaves only Sunder to face off against three very upset Decepticons! City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "The sentiment is shared, Arcee." Saboteur Foxfire says, "At least they didn't rip out your recording tape..." Sky Lynx says, "They are.. very tastey.. hehe.. hahah!" Avalanche says, "Major damaged sustained, returning for repairs..." Seriously, Sky Lynx was ok-- he was just chuckling.. allot. "..don't you ever learn?" He hisses to the Sweep. When the attack came, it did little more then place a dent in his armor. "I warned you, I warned all of you-- you toyed with me, not I will make sure that your living days will live in regret for doing so. You can run-- you can flee, you can attempt to fight, But I will rip you to shreads!" He roared and then after Arcee attempts to attack Sunder, Sky Lynx uses that chance to bring down his massive jaws on the Sweep, attempting to crush him with his teeth. The great retreat has been called! Decepticons pulling back to fight another day! And over the battlefield, a lone triplechanger shuttle jets along, unawares of what's going on down below, his internal radio blaring. o/~ I'm, too sexy for my shirt...too sexy for my shirt....so sexy it hurts. o/~ Sky Lynx misses Sunder with its Breaking Chomp! attack. Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "I love pie!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "So do the Dinobots. Be careful." Sky Lynx says, "lets take out Sunder, Magnus, if you require repairs-- ahem.. we have a medic on the ship." Avalanche has left. "Seems like I learned more than you think," Sunder counters, as he dodges the Shuttle-beast's gaping maw and Arcee's fist in the same fluid maneuver. "And it will be you, not I, that ultimately will lie broken on the ground, disassembled beyond all recognition. We do not fear you, Shuttle-beast. We revel in your eventual destruction." The Sweep looks around and sees that a retreat has been called, and has no wish to take on Ultra Magnus and Sky Lynx at the same time. To even make the attempt without backup was sheer folly. "But that will have to wait for another time," the Sweep adds, "Until then. We /will/ destroy you." And with that, the Sweep transforms and escapes. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Sunder begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Decepticon Shuttle , Autobot Shuttle . Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "Damnit jim! I'm a doctor not a psychic! Damn vulcans." Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus lifts himself back upto his feet, relief flowing through him as Avalanche and the shuttle withdrew. The sense was short however, a strange sense of unease returning followd by a sharp lurch in his gyro-center, the world tilting as he staggered, thoughts and cycles blurred and obscured. Something entered his thoughts, something about a rock. His head spasmed and jerked momentarily, vision blurring. Befor he knew it he was gazing skywerds.. a rock in his hand. He fixed the dense clump of minerals with a curious gaze befor dropping it back to the earth. The episode was written off as stress and battle fatigue. He pressed it from his mind and turned his attention to his comrades.. ignorant of the defective cerebro-shell nestled into his critical systems. Saboteur Foxfire says, "No more Star Trek for you." Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "But I neeeed tacos! I need them or I'll explode!" City Commander Ultra Magnus worn, "Noone's exploding tonight.. we've beaten them back. Sky Lynx says, "Autobots, we have won over an area!" Sky Lynx says, "Yamalia Is ours!" Arcee just drops to her knees, cycling air heavily, her hand pressed to her chestplate. Her head is hanging and she just looks absolutely ripped up. The warnings scrolling across her vision are an indicator of how badly damaged she really is, despite having kept fighting. Arcee groans softly. "Forgive me for not leaping for joy. I'm not entirely sure my legs are going to cooperate for a few nanos." Sky Lynx roared as the Sweep left but stood very prideful of their achievement. They won this day, at last gaining some foot hold on this nation, now can they keep this up. Sky Lynx looks at Arcee and mrhs softly, "Get repaired, I need to speak with Ultra Magnus for a moment." With that said, the large cybertronian moved toward Ultra Magnus though he did wonder what was with the rock, "Sir, may I suggest we make a camp here for a hold down? Perhaps move some medical teams here that way we have some base of operations within the Territory?" Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "OH! OH! I can fix that!" Sky Lynx says, "Yes Pile-up, it is indeed safe to come out." Arcee says, "Come on out, Pile-Up... they're gone." Pile-Up comes skipping down the ramp of the shuttle, hands carrying his tool kits, a 'blood' soaked apron on over his body. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Sky Lynx...when you're able...I want to talk..." Sky Lynx says, "Hmm? Ofcourse, once I make sure every thing is alright here chap and we have this area Fortified, I will come right over." Durango moves south to the Omsk. Durango has left. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Thanks..." Durango arrives from the West Siberia to the east. Durango has arrived. Pile-Up says, "HI EVERYBODY!" Arcee just sits there and looks relatively beaten up, not really wanting to move for aching. She's leaking vital fluids in a number of places too. Albinomus Prime Ultra Magnus turns his battered visage towards Sky Lynx as the Dinobird approaches. He nods his agreement, "With the shuttle we are already equiped with a defendable basecamp and staging point." he reminds the Dinobird, after all the Ark itself served as a proper bace for years befor Metroplex was constructed and it was somewhat outdated when compared to the more modern craft. Pile-Up pulls out a medical scanner and runs a check on Arcee. Sky Lynx nods, "I know Whirligig and Viper also offered to be medical staff out in the area once we fortified a spot." He bows his head to Magnus. "Now if you do not Mind sir, I have been requested to speak with Foxfire apparently over a urgent matter. I'll leave the area to the proper command of the city commander himself." He states with a soft chuckle. Sky Lynx turns himself about and shakes his body gently. "Good day, chaps. I will return here by morning after a refuel-- to bad we can't drag one of those little buggers here.." Pile-Up approaches Arcee, engaging his scanners... which look like crappy 3-D specs dropping over his optics, kneeling down to look over the femme, pulling out a squeeze bottle while his left hand sinks in, being replaced by a number of little... well welding tools. Pile-Up approaches Arcee, engaging his scanners... which look like crappy 3-D specs dropping over his optics, kneeling down to look over the femme, pulling out a squeeze bottle while his left hand sinks in, being replaced by a number of little... well welding tools. The normally pink femme, who now looks more charred black than anything, doesn't even make a comment. She just sits there quietly, her small hands resting on her knees, optics dimming from the fierce glow of before. Arcee was running on what could perhaps be considered robo-adrenaline before... now she's just ready to go under for a while.